


The Story of Us

by VibrantVenus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth's pov, F/M, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Tartarus, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty, tarter sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of us might be ending soon.<br/>-<br/>In which Annabeth and Percy take the aftermath of their fall into Tartarus a tad differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

    She'd though their story would end together. Maybe curled up in a nursing home, wedding rings glinting on their fingers, or maybe in the heat of battle, their backs to each other, their sweat and blood mixing as it dripped down their weary bodies. Maybe they'd kill the monster that landed their mortal wounds, and fight as many monsters as they could before their strength abandoned them. In most every situation she had imagined, they had died together. That was always how their story ended in her mind. Because there was no way they would die without each other, they were a team, had been since their first quest together. 

   She had not, however, anticipated their fall into Tartarus. 

   There was a certain trauma left over from their fall. Sure they had closed the doors, but Tartarus in itself was a whole pit of trauma that didn't leave. They didn't last more than a week after closing the doors. The sight of each other brought back memories of that hellish point of time. Their little puzzle pieces, which used to fit together so nicely, have changed. Their edges grate against each other and there is a certain hollowness that was once full. So they end the relationship, it's the only thing they really can do with a war on their doorstep. They can't waste time fearing the dark things that they see every time they look at each other. They have a war to win, there's no time for weakness or love. There is no time for them to sit down and fix their relationship, and maybe if they were stronger people they'd have fought for each other, just a bit harder.

    So they fight their war, they win their war is the sentence that matters most. They mourn Leo, wonderful, strange Leo who had won their war. They do all those things, and Perseus Jackson starts dating Nico Di Angelo.

    At first she'd been heartbroken, just a tad enraged as well, then she'd stopped and thought about it. All three of them had survived Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth had fought through that shit storm together, Nico had been by himself. They both had the same understanding of the terror they had felt, without the painful associated memories. They didn't look at each other and have flashes of Tartarus like an old war movie. They could look at each other, and just see each other. So, that was a start to something beautiful that left something distinctly painful coiling in her heart.

    She feels like she should hate him, Gods knows her mother would encourage it, but she can't muster up the pain or anger to let her sink into the velvety folds of hatred. She can only hurt _hurt **hurt**_ , and wish she had never fallen in love with the son of Poseidon. 

    So that leaves her where she is now. Sitting around a camp fire surrounded by somber faces. They are burning two shrouds today, one for a child of Hades, and one for a child of Poseidon. She's covered in some of her blood, and a bit of someone else's blood, and she's got bruises all up and down her body, and she's closing the book on one story.

    See, she'd always imagined Percy Jackson's story ending with them together. Maybe curled up in a nursing home, wedding rings glinting on their fingers, or maybe in the heat of battle, their backs to each other, their sweat and blood mixing as it dripped down their weary bodies. Maybe they'd have killed the monster that landed their mortal wounds, and fight as many monsters as they could before their strength abandoned them. 

    So no, Perseus Jackson's story did not end in a nursing home with shiny golden rings, but it did end with him back to back with someone he loved. And she thinks about how she doesn't quite resent Nico Di Angelo for being that person any more. 


End file.
